screamqueensfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
KKT here i come
The whole room stood still. It was hell week, the worst time of the year for new pledges of Kappa. Chanel would constantly befuddle them with old gags and tricks and all around cruelty. and not to mention her evil minions, Chanel #2, #3, #4, #5 who would even come up with MORE plots of evil. there was even talks of pledges getting their ears stables and having to win in the backyard pool, Nude. After all the pledges arrived, (Grace, Zayday, Tiffany, Jennifer, Sam and Hester) it was time to begin hazing. "Okay you dumb dog bitches!" Chanel started, we're gonna play a game! Chanel #4 has so bravely gone into the woods with #2 and got 8 targets. it's a scavenger hunt! whichever team wins, skips out of Hell Week!" Chanel finished with a smirk. "We have assigned the teams in a order of the sluts i can't stand, and the sluts i can barley tolerate." Chanel said. "Group A: Candle Vlogger, Predatory Lez, and Deaf Taylor Swift!" Chanel announced "It's Tiffany Chanel." she said calmly. "Shut up you old hag! Literally no one cares! and you smell like old Chicken Nuggets!" Chanel Said meanly. "Team B: the team i hate: Zayday, Grace and Hester." Chanel, again pronounced. "Let the scavenger hunt begin you dumb whores!" --- Into the night team A and B went. searching everywhere for 6 inch high heel or Ravish-me Red Lipstick. Not wanting to go to Hell Week was so stressful that they all just didn't see the man with the Red mask sneak in the woods. "Hey... Guys there's something by that tree over there!" Sam said, reaching for a a pair of Chanel perfume. Out of the back trunk the Red Devil emerged. with a knife. Jennifer ran in fright, with an eerie scream. "Oh my god Jennifer!!" Grace screamed as she and Zayday ran towards the blood curdle. "Oh my god! are you okay Jennifer?" Payday asked. "Re-Re-D....Ma-s-k-k!" she blurted out. "Oh God! Zayday, Hester, we need to take her home!" Grace said, terrified. "Yeah... Yeah... okay!" Zayday said while lifting Candle Vlogger up to walk back to the KKT house. quickly, they made it back and sat Jennifer on the couch. "Ugh, why isn't she out there, getting irreversibly dry hand from the Bark?" Chanel #4 asked, enraged. "(Panting) She saw something! we're not gonna let a girl out their to either get murdered or to hallucinate in the middle of the woods at 2:00 in the morning!" Payday said. "Hey, we all did it! I also hallucinated." Chanel #2 said. "That's cause the night before you put 18 tampons full of vodka soda in your mouth and got full drunk!" Chanel said. "Oh, yeah." Chanel #2 said quietly... embarrassed. "Look, just leave her here, okay! She's not okay to go out! just let her rest right here and we'll be back okay?" Grace said as she rushed out of Kappa House and back into the outside woods. "Okay, so Jennifer's okay, what's next?" Grace said to Hester. "Let's see-------A bedazzled Pink purse made out of rhinestones." Hester said. "Grace look it's up there!" Hester said, pointing to a large oak tree. "Oh god, really?" Grace asked. "Yep!" Hester answered. "Oh god! how's gonna climb?" she asked. "Sorry Bæ! i'm wearing high-heels." she said. "I can't go either. If my Physical therapist has taught me anything it's that: If i fall on my back, my spine could collapse causing in instant death." Hester said. "Just after this, we win! No Hell Week for Zayday, Hester and i.... Oh.... i'm gonna climb it!" Grace said. She then began to climb the old oak tree. As she spotted something in the distance. "Oh, my god! guys run! it's the Red----Devil!!" She screamed. Quickly the both ran to the house and made it there safely. Then the evil Red Devil came with an Axe and started to chop into the old wood. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!" quickly, she jumped on the Red Devil: Knocking him/her out. She punched him 2 times and ran back into the house. "Oh my god! there is a serial killer!!" Zayday said. "Oh my god! where's Deaf Taylor Swift?" Grace asked. Out the corner of the eye you could see Taylor Swift. "Guys! i found the purse! Hell Week is ove-" right before she could finish her sentence, the Red Devil stabbed her head... killing her. "Oh MY GOD!!! AHHHH!" they all screamed. Category:Kittypryde99's stories Category:Fanfiction Category:KKT here i come series